This invention relates to devices for joining cannula or other fine bore tubes to fittings such as luer lock fittings.
In surgery it is often necessary to fit a device such as a luer mount to a cannula. For example, in the epidural cannulization of women for painless childbirth, a needle is inserted into the epidural space of the patient and a cannula is passed through the needle into the patient. The needle can then be removed and a mount fitted, but this is a difficult procedure because it is not easy for a person wearing rubber gloves to fit a fine needle end into a tube. Alternatively, the needle can be left on the cannula and then taped down onto the patient, but there is then a risk that the needle will cut the tube. An advantage of the invention is to provide a way of avoiding these problems, but it should be understood that the use of the device of the present invention is not restricted to use for epidural cannulization of a patient.
Holders for tubular items of the type concerned with in this invention can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,538,915; 3,574,306; 3,589,361; 3,592,192; 3,834,380. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,538,915 and 3,574,306, devices are disclosed for inseparably securing an infusion needle to a wing-type holder. A holder for cannula tubing is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,361 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,380. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,192, a clamping unit is indicated for securing a cannula and catheter together. However, none of these prior art devices affords a fluid-tight fitment by means of an intermediate length of flexible tubing which is compressed around the catheter tubing after being inserted therein.